Hidden Village in the Crosses
by baxter101
Summary: watch as a new mission to make an alliance with the new village,the village hidden in the crosses takes a suprising twist


The Village Hidden In The Crosses

SUMMARY

Good Sakura Good Sasuke

partial songfic

war,a beatiful thing,not really but watch as a mission to the new land to seek a alliance goes wrong as teams 7 8 and 10 go on this mission

NaruHina

SasuSaku

NejiTen

ShikaTema

ChoIno

BaxterMegan-OC

DerekAngel-OC

JustinAlexis-OC

KakaKure

Text Guide

"whats up" regular talking

_'hey whats up' thoughts_

**"shut up"mad/yelling talking**

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Jutsu**

"old man,i want a better mission"guess who,yet again naruto request's a better mission,would he be suprised

"naruto chill,sorry hokage-sama you know how naruto is"kakashi says,trying to explain

"yeah,unfortunately he's right,get me teams 8 and 10"he tells his anbu guard

"right away hokage-sama"he says,as he puffs away

"kakashi i have a c-rank i want you and teams 8 and 10 to go to this new land and get them to sign an alliance"sarutobi says

"hai hokage-sama"kakashi replies

"ah kurenai,asuma go with kakashi he will explain ya'lls mission"the 3rd says

Time Skip (after kakashi explains)

"so do you all understand"kakashi says

"hai kakashi-sensei"they all reply

"good you have 2 hours to get ready,prepare to be gone for a month at the most"kakashi says

"a month kakashi"kurenai says

"yea that seems long for a alliance mission"asuma says

"i know,but you cant question why he chose 3 teams"kakashi says

"good point"asuma says

Character Profile Time

Name:Baxter *************(spoiler)

Age:19

Height:5' 11"

Position:Kage Like Jounin

Primary Element(s):All Five Plus His ***************(spoiler) and **************(spoiler)

Hobbys:Gardening,Kenjutsu

Relationship:Married

"alright lets go"naruto says

"keep it down naruto"sakura says,hitting him on the head

"Hn"guess who,sasuke uchiha

"troublesome"shika says

"you find everything troublesome"ino says

"**munch****munch"i dont need to tell you who this is

"alright you ready akamaru"do i have to,kiba inuzuka

"i-im re-ready when you a-are"hinata says,cute shy and timid as ever

Shino just nods his head

"good lets move out"kurenai says

8 Hours Later

"stop and lets set up camp here this is how the tent order is going to go

Tent 1:kiba naruto sasuke

Tent 2:shika shino chouji

Tent 3:hinata ino sakura

Tent 4:asuma and kakashi

Tent 5:Kurenai

Now is when the story really starts as the boys and girls have heart to heart talks

With Tent One

"i cant believe im stuck with you two"kiba says

"hey,you think youre the only one"naruto says

"hn,shut up"sasuke says

"thats right needs his beauty sleep"naruto says

"hahaaha"kiba says,laughing

"i said,SHUT UP"sasuke says

it goes silent

"hey im sorry,maybe we should get to now each other"naruto says

"why now dobe"sasuke says

"well were gonna be bunked in this tent and theres nthing else to do"naruto says

"ok well lets play truth and dare"kiba says

"fine lets play,im first,naruto:truth or dare"sasuke says

"Dare"there goes his big mouth again

"i dare you to dutch oven the girls tent"sasuke says,smirking

"alright"naruto says

time skip 5 mins

naruto comes in bruised

"lemme guess they beat the crap out of you"kiba says

"i dont know,LOOK AT ME"naruto says

"it stunk huh"sasuke says

"yeah,well sasuke truth or dare"naruto says

"dare,i can do anything"sasuke says,boy would he hate naruto later

"i dare you to go confess your dying love to the fangirls and make them fight over you"naruto says

sasuke paled,the one thing,other than itachi,he hated the most,was fangirls

"ill be back"sasuke says,in a terminator way

10 mins later

"i hate you naruto"sasuke says,covered in lipstick kisses

"i love you to teme"naruto says

"poor wittle sawsuke,hahahahahah"kiba says

"kiba,truth or dare"sasuke growls

"lay a dare on me,sawsuke"kiba says

"i dare you to-"sasuke,well to put in a good way,he asked kiba to go piss the gods off,those gods are in tent 3

5 mins later

"fuck you,sasuke fuck you"kiba says

"he actually did it"sasuke said,rolling on the floor laughing,for the first time

"haahahahahha,thats hilarious,wait your actually laughing sasuke"naruto says,everyone stops

sasuke,for the first time in a long time,laughed in a good way

"ive never felt this before"sasuke says

"its called friendship teme"naruto says

"yeah i feel different too"kiba says

"cuz you got beat up kiba"sasuke says

"you feel stronger dont you sasuke-teme"naruto says

"yes,ido"sasuke says

"there are other ways to strength sasuke,so lets make a bond,an unbreakable bond"kiba says

"yeah stick your hands out,ill make the seal"naruto says

"why you"kiba says

"trust him kiba"sasuke says

"alrighthere goes,seal of friendship honor and trust seal"naruto chants then a flash of light fills the tent

"are you guys alright,what was that"asuma asks

"our friendship asuma-sensei"naruto says,as asuma eyes the fading seal on there hands

"oh,that seal,good night boys"asuma says,stunned and curios to see what kakashi and kurenai would say

"well i guess its secret time"kiba says

"yeah i have a secret,i can sing and play guitar"naruto says

"wow,i cant sing but i can play guitar"sasuke says

"i can drum,mostly 'cuz of my stamina"kiba says

"woah,look at the time,lets head to bed"naruto says

"good night friends"they all say

(somehow kakashi got a trumpet and learned to play revelie)

"get up and pack we set out in 30 mins"asuma says

"hey sasuke-kun,what was that flash in your tent,you show them whose best"sakura says

"no,why would i,we are teammates,we train not show off"sasuke says

"but your too strong,we dont need naruto-baka me and you can ki-"sakura says,but gets interrupted

"sakura shut up,youll never date me,nor will ino or any of you fangirls,im not like you say i am,i need friendship true friendship,we all do to be strong,even you so before you think you can date me,change,get true friendship,after that i might think about it,_might_"sasuke says,leaving her in her thoughts

"what did _she_ want"kiba says

"nothing kiba"sasuke says

"ok,assignments

naruto,hinata and chouji you catch breakfast

sasuke start a fire with your katon goukakkyu no jutsu

kiba,shikamaru and shino gather wood

sakura and ino help us take the tents down and set up some log benches

any problems"kakashi says

"No,kakashi-sensei"they chorused

"good,now go"kakashi orders

With Naruto,Hinata and Chouji

"ok chouji,you hold the basket,hinata kill them with a jyuuken tap,ill catch them

"ok naruto"chouji says

"o-ok n-naruto-kun"hinata stutters

as naruto jumps in,he notices the different fish in the river

"hey guys these fish look different than the others i saw in the rivers in konoha"naruto says

"yeah,l-let me g-grab my book a-about fish,oh t-these are called r-river bass"hinata says/stutters

"ooh i heard my dad talk about these,they taste better than any fish,i gotta tell my dad there are some here,he has been looking fore some for ages"chouji says

"ok well lets go"naruto says

With Shikamaru,Shino and Kiba

"hey guys,this wood is different"kiba says

"how"shikamaru asks

"it smells and looks different than any other wood ive ever seen before"kiba says

"my bugs also seem to take a liking to it,only one type of wood to our kikai take a liking to,Driftwood,ever burning wood"shino says

"well lets just grab some and go alright"kiba says

"hai"shino and shikamaru say

With Sasuke and Ino(sakuras actually helping)

"hey sasuke-kuuun"ino says

"what"sasuke replies '_here we go again'_

"well since that loser sakura is actually doing weak work how bout me and you get to know each other"ino says

"sorry im busy"sasuke says

"oh thats right being strong unlike sakura-"ino says,being interrupted

"shut up ino,while you sit here flirting,you could be training your strength by setting up log benches like kakashi-sensei said your just like sakura,foolish,you want to date me ask her to tell you what i told her,youll understand now GO"sasuke says,pissed and just wanting it to end,the fangirls,the stalkers,everything

"ok every one eat fast so we can set out"kurenai says,digging into her bass

"itadakemasu"naruto,kiba and sasuke chorus,while hinata whispers it and sakura and ino are eating to get the strength to train to impress _there _sasuke-kun

"so,i brought my guitar you wanna hear a song"naruto asks after everyones finished

"sure but make it quick"asuma says

"hey i brought my drumset,sealed of course"kiba says

"and i brought my guitar to,you thinking what im thinking"sasuke says

"yeah ok guys lets play(whispers song"kiba says

"we could but we dont have a keyboardist"sasuke says

"i-i can play my k-keyboard"hinata says

"cool hinata,okay set it up"naruto says

as they set up there chakra mics(mics powered by chakra,with amps and everthing)

Singing Voice Guide

Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke

**Hinata**

**(cool keyboard intro)**

We have fallen  
We have fallen again tonight  
Where do we go from here  
When they're tearing down our lives?  
When all they want is  
When all they want is  
For us to live in fear  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on

There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
Something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive

We are healing  
But it's killing us inside  
Can we take a chance?  
When faith and fear collide  
We can make it  
Step out and take it  
We can't live feeling so numb  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on

There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you  
Something, something, something  
Something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive _[2x]_

everyone claps as they pack up and go,little did they now they were being watched by snipers with m21 EBR's

Guess What Time It Is

**Character Profile**

**Name,Megan ***********(spoiler)**

**Age:19**

**Height:5' 8"**

**Position:Jounin**

**Primary Elements:All 5 Elements Plus Her **************(spoiler) and *************(spoiler)**

**Hobbys:Singing,Reading,Gardening**

**Relationship:Married(see above)**

END CHAPTER

Review And Comment


End file.
